Bruce Wayne (Earth-46)
History Wayne Murders Bruce was born to the wealthy Thomas and Martha Wayne and had a fairly normal life for a child of his age. However, his life would take a sudden turn for the worst as his parents were gunned down in an ally by the mugger Joseph Chilton (AKA Joe Chill). This encounter developed great hatred in the young Bruce and he grew up with a burning determination to try and make sure no one would have to go through what he did. Bruce began studying in many different forms of science and maths in an attempt to make his parents proud but slowly realized that Gotham was slowly falling apart due to the deaths of his parents, with even the police force itself turning against the city. This realization made him change his goal to finding a way of helping the city get back to its former glory. U.S. Marine Crops At age 29 in 2006, Bruce joined the Marine Corps in an attempt to protect the country. More TBA Return to Gotham TBA Personality Bruce has a strong sense of justice and has a rather large vendetta against anyone who harms another innocent person. He is a very disturbed individual, often putting up walls and having trouble trusting strangers. He is incredibly protective of his mask and identity, doing everything in his power to keep it a secret from people and only rarely ever telling people who he is. His protectiveness is so extreme that he even refuses to tell the Justice League his real name. Bruce has even studied acting just so he can successfully deceive people, often pretending to be a drunken playboy and an idiot when being investigated by police or questioned by people who suspect he may be Batman. Another big part of Bruce's personality is his intelligence, as he has studied all his life under many different forms of education and has become an expert in many forms of science. Despite Bruce's often bleak look on life, his biggest weakness is his care for human life, as he has often put his own life on the line just to save someone else's. He also constantly allows the worst of criminals to live due to not wanting to kill someone, which is often called out by certain characters. Throughout his crime-fighting career, Bruce has given multiple reasons why he refuses to kill people, though his most common one is that he doesn't want to be like the people he fights, who will murder people due to seeing it as the easiest solution or seemingly just because they could. Romances *'Selina Kyle:' A thief who Bruce has known since near the beginning of his career. The two show obvious attraction towards each other, though due to being enemies they are always trying to bury this fact. Bruce's tactic is to always remind himself of the fact she's a criminal whenever a thought about her crosses his mind and Selina's tactic is to try and play off her attraction as a joke, with seemingly managing to convince herself of this. *'Talia al Ghul:' An on and off love interest of Bruce's. Bruce only rarely shows actual attraction towards Talia, who he usually considers to be mentally unstable. Talia herself, however, is very much in love with Bruce, almost always referring to him as "beloved" and being very open about her desire to have a child with him. Her love of Bruce even extends to their fights, where she still refers to him as beloved despite seemingly trying to kill him. *'Ellen Yin:' Yin and Bruce's partnership grew quite a connection between the two and quite a few of their interactions seem to imply they may have some feelings for each other. Both would never ask the other about their feelings, as they both believe their relationship is better as plutonic. *'Vicki Vale:' While trying to find out who he is, Vicki had many run-ins with Batman and eventually developed a bit of a crush on him. Though Bruce himself doesn't show too much of a connection with her, he admires her determination and love of her job. *'Julie Madison:' According to Bruce, Julie was his very first girlfriend and the two broke up shortly after graduating high school. *'Wonder Woman:' A relationship that is sometimes teased, with some people asking if they are dating. While it is unlikely they will end up together, they do show at least physical attraction to each other. Powers and Abilities Abilities *'Indomitable Will' *'Intimidation' *'Interrogation' *'Peak Human Condition' **'Peak Human Strength' **'Peak Human Reflexes' **'Peak Human Speed' **'Pea Human Endurance' **'Peak Human Stamina' **'Peak Human Agility' *'Military Protocol' *'Acrobatics' *'Weaponry' *'Marksmanship' *'Stealth' *'Acting' *'Martial Arts' **'LINE' **'Judo' **'Boxing' *'Genius Level Intelligence' **'Forensic Science' **'Investigation' **'Multilingualism' **'Tactical Analysis' **'Leadership' **'Escapology' **'Disguise' **'Business Management' Paraphernalia Equipment *'Batsuit:' Bruce's suit which is made of a combination of different equipment which allows him to resist gunshots to the chest, being in the proximity of a blaze, and wandering in sub-zero temperatures, though only to a certain extent. It is also designed to frighten his enemies, making Bruce look less human when he puts it on, as it includes spikes on the head meant to resemble demon horns, a cape that is meant to resemble wings, and glowing white eye lenses. Bruce also places a large bat over his chest to draw the fire of criminals to it, as his chest is the most padded part of his uniform. *'Utility Belt' Transportation *'Batmobile' Weapons *'Batarang' Notes and Trivia *Bruce's mental state is constantly in question by his allies, enemies, and even himself. This concern is not unwarranted, as, throughout the Earth-46 comics, Bruce has shown signs of Depression, PTSD, OCD, and Asperger's syndrome. *Bruce developed his fear of bats shortly after his parents' death, as during their funeral he ran away in grief and fell into a hole that led to a cave and was attacked by bats. (He was later rescued by a then 24-year-old Jim Gordon). *Bruce and Superman became blood brothers shortly after their first encounter in the Justice League. *Bruce is an agnostic atheist. *Bruce is fluent in English, Spanish, German, Japanese, Arabic, and is currently in the middle of studying other languages. Category:Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Earth-46